1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to a planar connector for a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon to find electrical devices ranging from catheters to computers that have a printed circuit board (PCB) that can be plugged into a variety of connectors. Generally, a connector that attaches to a PCB of a device such as a catheter, microphone, or the like (hereinafter referred to as a "handpiece") is hardwired to a cable, which connects the handpiece to another electrical device, such as a controller, for example. Alternatively, cables that are not directly hardwired to the handpieces come equipped with an edge-card connector affixed to one end of the cable, which then attaches to the PCB of the handpiece.
Typically, to prevent contamination, handpieces utilized in the medical field are discarded after every use. Accordingly, a cable that is hardwired to a disposable medical handpiece will also be discarded along with the handpiece after use. A cable equipped with an edge-card connector, on the other hand, does not have to be discarded since it is possible to detach the edge-card connector from the PCB before discarding the handpiece. However, such a cable, at a minimum, would have to be sterilized for future use.
While the cables having edge-card connectors may not be discarded along with the handpiece after each use, they, however, suffer from other shortcomings. For example, the edge-card connectors generally have a short life span, thus requiring users to frequently replace the cables, including the accompanying connectors. Additionally, cables equipped with edge-card connectors are more difficult to autoclave, making sterilization a time consuming and/or expensive process.
Replacing the cables and connectors every time a medical handpiece is discarded is not only inconvenient, but it is also expensive. Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus that is conveniently reusable, readily autoclavable, more durable, and less expensive.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.